Kagome and the Seven Shippos
by Aritaka619
Summary: A seductive Kikyo puts Sango and Kagome's life in ruins!When Kagome's life is threathened by her new step-mom,everything will change.She has to endour the evil, step-mom,Kikyo, to survive.Her screams for help are blocked and her father,Miroku,is lured in.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other person in this anime. I wish I did own Sesshomaru, though. He is my most favorite character...and if any of you out there want him..well too bad! Buh ha ah ah ha ha. Sometimes the words in the parentheses are certain action....ok. enough of that... let us start..  
  
KAGOME AND THE 7 SHIPPOS CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING  
  
Once long ago, there lived a queen and a king. The king's name was Miroku and the beautiful queen's name was Sango. They had all the riches in the world, but they were still very unhappy. They had longed for a child. They wanted someone to take the throne after they past away, so during the cold, hard winter, Sango gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
  
The child would be called Kagome. The pigment of her skin was a creamy peachy tone and her hair was fair and the color was as black as night. She was beautiful. People from all over came to the precious child. They brought gifts and showered her with love. Her parents could not be any happier.  
  
Kagome had grown and was a playful child. She was always full of bliss and merriment. One day as Kagome was sleeping in her golden cradle; her mother was going for a little walk. " Miroku, I want you to watch Kagome for me, while I go out. I will be back within an hour or so." With that she took her shawl and draped it over herself and left.  
  
"I guess I should see how Kagome is doing," said Miroku. He went up the long staircase that was embroidered with gold and silver. Once he had reached the top, he went to Kagome's room. He peered in without a sound and looked upon her. "You are my beautiful daughter and nothing will change that. Your mother, on the other hand, .well. that we will not discuss. Please sleep my child and have miraculous dreams of beautiful gardens and heavenly angels." He leaned over and gave his daughter a kiss on the head and exited.  
  
"Knock, knock.." Someone was rapping at the back doors. "I'm coming," said Miroku. He opened the doors to reveal a young maiden. Her hair was black, but had no shine. She had a wicked and devilish look upon her face and her eyes were blank. She was not as pretty as the queen was, but she was fair. "Ah, how are you my sweet, Kikyo?" cooed Miroku. " My body has come over with fatigue, but I'm fine. Is she gone? Where is the baby?" asked Kikyo with a crooked smile upon her pale face. "Yes, my dear. She has left for a while, but she will return very shortly. Oh. and the baby is upstairs fast asleep. She will not awake for a long time," said Miroku with a relieving expression. "Good, but do you think that she will awake with the noise?" "No I doubt that she will awake because our door will be closed." " Oh, Miroku! You are so bad."(giggle)  
  
Miroku and Kikyo had proceeded to the royal bedroom. They walked with happiness and laughter, but tried to keep quiet. Miroku opened the massive door, which was lined with the finest jewels and fabrics. Miroku motioned for Kikyo to proceed. She strolled in with a huge smile upon her face and while she went in, Miroku was behind her and slowly proceeded downward. (pinch, pinch). "Miroku! You are a bad little king, aren't you? (giggle)." "You have no idea," said Miroku with a devilish grin upon his face. Then they entered. Nothing could be heard through the door for it was very thick. The palace looked quiet and peaceful, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
Within a short while, the queen had returned. She had a basket full of fresh picked flowers and other trinkets. She walked merrily with her belongings and was very excited to give her precious child the marvelous products she had bought. Queen Sango approached the palace. She was wondering why the palace was so quiet.  
  
Usually, the king Miroku would be outside waiting for her or in the garden with Kagome. She thought that maybe he had gotten tired or was fixing lunch, with that thought she proceeded inward. She looked in the kitchen to find no one. She then thought that he had come down with a cold or something. Then she thought that Kagome was sick! With her motherly instincts rambling inside of her, she dashed up the golden and silver staircase and slammed the door open. Kagome instantly awoke and began to cry. Sango rushed in and held her baby close to her. She found the baby to be perfectly healthy. "My dear baby Kagome.You are all right. I was so worried that something bad had happened to you. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. If you are all right, then my Miroku isn't feeling well. You stay here, so that you won't get sick. I think I will go check on him. Be back in one minute, sweetie." then Sango left to the royal bedroom.  
  
She walked at a fast pace and her heart was beating out of her chest. She thought maybe, he might die! She thought of all sorts of horrid thoughts. Then, she finally reached the door. Her breathing quickened and she began to shake. She took her unsteady hand and placed upon the doorknob. She turned the brass handle and opened the door. A feeling of immense pain and anxiety flourished through her weakened body, as she saw the ghastly picture of her only love and some random woman in her bed, together. Her heart was struck by the harbinger of hate and sadness. Her only thought was why? "M.Miroku! How could you do something like that to me?! Why? Why? WHY?" she then fell to the floor with tears streaming down her youthful face. Her hands were cupped in front of her face. She was covering the shame her husband deed. "Sango. I.I. didn't. what I'm trying to say. um." Miroku was choking on his own words. He couldn't get anything out. All he saw was his queen, the one he had loved, on the floor with so much pain. She then got up and said, "You girl. What is your name?" " Who me?" asked Kikyo in her innocent tone. "Yes, you! You little bitch! I demand as your queen, to tell me your name!" screamed Sango. "My name is Kikyo, ma'am." Kikyo was scared and frightened. "Well. Kikyo. is it?.hm. I do not approve of this action. I will force you to live in the dungeon for as long as your sorry ass lives! You will never see daylight again, you wench! Guards take her out of my sight!"  
  
Then Sango rung a small bell and within a few seconds, guards came and seized Kikyo. "Kikyo! No! Sango, I demand her back!" cried Miroku. Sango then turned around and gave Miroku an evil glare. " You love her!? You love her!? We were happy and had beautiful daughter, together! Why is it that you love her, Miroku?" Sango had a sad expression covering face. Miroku then said, ". because she is prettier than you. She is fairer than you are! You will never match up to her, you bitch!" Sango had rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She went to see Kagome and looked into her face. She stroked Kagome's tiny face and gave he a kiss. " Kagome. remember that I will always love you. I will love you no less than I do now. You will be number one in my heart forever. I love you, Kagome."  
  
Sango then exited the room. She looked down the long staircase and sighed. I will always love you, Kagome she thought. She then proceeded outside and sat among the flowers for a while. She sat and thought. That was it for her. She could not take it any more. Her only love has banished his feelings for her and thrown them away to a wicked, old hag. She never did kill herself; instead within a few days she died from a broken heart. Miroku had no sympathy for his queen' s death. He, instead let out Kikyo and  
  
Sorry, but this it. (for now)I hope you enjoyed it. Please r/r this. Thanx so much^_^ 


	2. Kikyo gets revenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any other characters in the story, but I do hope 2 own Shesshomaru one day!!!!!.oh yeah.if the little white boxes appear on your screen, it is not your fault....for some reason it is just acting up! It gets on my nerves! It only works for apostrophes! So if you see it then don't worry, but read the story and r/r....thanx^_^.... let's begin.  
  
Previously on 'Kagome and the Seven Shippos': the queen Sango had just died and Miroku has not a shred of sympathy for his once true love, instead he let the vile Kikyo out! What will happen next?.....  
  
King Miroku had gone to the dungeon himself. He walked down the cold, damp stairway with a thousand little keys jingle back and forth. He was so happy that the anticipation was too much to handle! His pace quickened and his pulse raced! Finally, he was there! He looked within every cell trying to find his love, Kikyo. Thousands of cells, but Kikyo were not in any of them! He looked far into the chamber and he finally saw his love sitting in the corner of her cell.  
  
" Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! Are you all right? Have those vile soldiers hurt you in any way?" asked Miroku in passion for his love.  
  
" No. they have not hurt me.but why did you come down here? Won't your queen get mad for you coming to be with me?" she asked in a sly tone.  
  
" No, Kikyo. She can't! She has passed and now you are free!" he jumped with excitement and let Kikyo out.  
  
She then jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
  
" Oh, poor Sango. I didn't want her to die. oh well. Now we can be together as one big happy family! Right, Miroku?" she had no sympathy for death of Queen Sango, nor respect in her tone of voice. Miroku looked at her and they went back up the stairwell. When they got to the door at the top, Kikyo had asked about Kagome. Miroku said that she would adjust to her new mother. Besides, she was too young to know that her real mother is dead. Kikyo had put on a devilish grin and proceeded out the door.  
  
8 year later.  
  
Kikyo was now growing old and so was her king. She was upset over the fact that her delicate skin was now pruning. Her once dark hair had turned gray and white. She was furious about that!  
  
" Miroku! Miroku!" she screamed.  
  
" Yes, my love? What is troubling you?" asked the pitiful king.  
  
" I hate being old! I want to be young and beautiful, again!"  
  
". But you are beautiful!"  
  
" Really? Do you really think I would listen to the likes of you? Ha! Fine. If you think so..I will be right back." She then left and went to her private quarters.  
  
She then looked into a dazzling mirror. It was embroidered with gold and thousands of small jewels. There were delicate painted pictures of roses and other flowers.  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" she asked into the mirror.  
  
The mirror then glowed with a vibrant light and then spoke.  
  
"Why the fairest one of all is Kagome, you are 2nd though."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She can't be! She is nothing, but a small child! She can not be prettier than me! I can't let her...."  
  
Kikyo then ran down the long staircase and entered a gloomy and dank room. She turned on a switch and a dim light shown.  
  
" I will be the fairest one ALL! That Kagome will never be more beautiful than I. NEVER!" she screamed.  
  
That night she stayed in the cold room. She worked endless hours to make something, something that will make Kagome die. She was not going to have the little Kagome be better than her. She was absolutely furious about such a thought. She tried and tried to make something, but failure had pierced her inconsiderate heart. Since she had failed, she thought of a new plan.  
  
'I will let that stupid child go far in the woods, then I will send a huntsman to go and kill her. Ha ha ha ah ha ha ah! She will never be found again!' she thought.  
  
That morning, she told Kagome to go out and pick some flowers and bring them back to look at. The flowers in the wild were far prettier than the ones in the garden, she explained to Kagome. Kagome being of only ten, agreed and set off to please her step- mother.  
  
"What a foolish child! She believes me! Ha! I should go and tell one of my men to go and retrieve her. She should be pretty far out by now. Oh... I bet the poor doll is scared by now. Ha ha ha!" she laughed with great satisfaction.  
  
She then left for the soldiers' quarters and asked one of the men to come and do her a favor. He was delighted to serve the queen.  
  
"Queen Kikyo, what is your desire?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to find my step-daughter and kill her!"  
  
"... but my queen! She is your daughter! Why?"  
  
"It is none of your business! Now go, before I get angry! And also, bring back her heart!"  
  
He was shocked and horrifid! But he had no say in it, so he fled off into the forest. He searched for hours and not a trace could be found. Then all of a sudden he heard a young girl's laughter. He rushed towards it. He could hear it illuminate from a small patch of flowers. He saw her!  
  
There she was, but a little child playing amongst the flowers. He saw her frolicking and dancing with great joy. The sun shone through the treetops and glistened upon the youth. She sparkled with immense beauty. He was so mesmerized, that he could not bear to kill such a creature.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
"Who is there?" she questioned.  
  
"I was sent to come and kill you! Your step-mother had ordered me to kill you and bring back your heart as proof!"  
  
"Why would she do such a thing?"  
  
"Miss Kagome, I have no idea."  
  
Kagome's youthful face had streams of tears. She could not understand why her stepmother would do such a thing! She fell upon the floral ground and cried with pain. She couldn't bear the thought.  
  
"Please, Miss Kagome. You must run far away and never come back again. Queen Kikyo will be after you."  
  
"But where should I go?"  
  
"Anywhere! Please be off now!"  
  
She shook her head and ran deep within the forest. The huntsman had to bring back a heart, so he found a wild boar, killed it, and took its heart. The huntsman arrived a short while later and gave Queen Kikyo the heart.  
  
"I'm pleased. You have done well." She said in a joyful tone.  
  
"Thank you, my Queen."  
  
"Was she difficult to find?"  
  
"Well, it did take a little time finding her, but killing her took only a few minutes."  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
They both let out a hardy laugh. Queen Kikyo was merry for the rest of the day. She danced around and had a happy tone (which isn't like her. ^_-)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"I'm so lost and scared! I wish I could go home."  
  
She walked for a long time without anyone to talk to. She so miserable and terrified of being alone and without the protection of the soldiers and the castle. She walked through different pathways and turned into dead ends. Nothing seemed familiar and the road seemed it was extending out into oblivion.  
  
"I want to go home!" she cried.  
  
The daylight was fading and the cold night was approaching. She could feel her small hands freezing and her body began to shake. Her cheeks were frozen and her nose was turning red. The creatures of the night emerged and were hungry. She could hear them rustling underneath the brush.  
  
Her small shadow had now faded and the stars were dimly shining. The treetops were covering the moon, so she was walking in the pit of darkness. She heard a loud screech and ran for her life. She heard her heart beat in her throat and her pulse quickened. She felt the dirt under her feet shuffle and form into a cloud of dust.  
  
The trees haunted her with their rustling branches. They had seemed to be laughing at her helplessness. She felt their twigs crush under her feet and their branches rip her clothing. Her hair was tangled and small plants were trapped like flies in a spider web.  
  
The night had seemed to last an eternity. All she did was run and run. She had no where to go and everything felt hopeless. She tripped on a rock and scratched her knee. The warm blood made her cringe with fear. She cried for help, but it was useless. She then let her cold and shaking body get up off the frigid ground. The ray light of any hope of surviving was infantile.  
  
Just as she was about to give up, she saw in the distance a small cottage. She ran with all her might. When she finally arrived, she approached with caution, for she did not want to wake anyone. Slowly approaching without a sound, she peered into the window of the little house. She thought it was the prettiest thing she ever saw.  
  
Inside the small, but well furnished abode were seven small beds and a table holding seven plates with all the silverware delicately places in their correct order.  
  
The beds each had a small colorful quilt at the end of the bed. The quilts were folded and well kept. On the headboard of each bed, was beautifully carved scenery and around the scenery was well-detailed flowers, that are seen throughout the forest.  
  
"I hope they do not mind me if I go in and make myself comfortable."  
  
She then placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly peered into the cottage. She saw that no one was home so she let herself in. She then called, but the only thing she heard was her voice echo through the cottage. She assumed that since no one was home, she would enjoy the hardy dinner in front of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger, but you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Please r/r! Ja ne! 


End file.
